The invention pertains to the field of large dog control and animal leashes. More particularly, the invention relates to large dog handling equipment for changing situations which require changing leash length quickly. For instance, a police dog may be on a normal 3 foot to 5 foot long leash for patrol or scene investigation, but may need to be sharply restrained when encountering a person or animal.
There is a need for a leash with a strong ergonomic handle which fixes securely to the leash strap at adjustable positions and cannot be moved from a position in either direction along the leash without handler action, can be quickly pulled in to a shorter operating length against the pull of a large animal, and is easy to secure to the handler's hand or wrist.
Previous devices with related purposes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,004 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,226. These and other attempts to address similar needs fail to provide adequate securing to handler, fail to lock handle to strap in both directions, or fail to provide means to strongly retract against an animal's pull.